Strong Sakura
by Queenlizbob
Summary: Sasuke left so she decided to become strong and get over him, but can that ever realy happen! also there are some other couples naruhina and possibly some others.
1. Return

Disclaimer: i dont on naruto This is my first fanfiction so i hope you like it!! This is a story set as if Sakura had become strong while Sasuke was away and Sasuke came back she had forgotten about him, or had she?

It started when he left, she was a pathetic weak clingy insect of a girl gangly and of no good use to anyone, but when he returned he found a new Sakura and he was the reason! Can the handsome adult cope with what he did to this woman, this woman that can now kill a man with a glance or paralyse a man with just one touch.

Sasuke couldnt help but wonder how his old home would have changed and how the people in it could have grown.

He felt strange walking down the streets he used to know so well, the streets where he had once been proclaimed top of his class a genius and the next a deserter.

They had hardly changed at all, still green foliage as far as the eye could see and the distinctive yet vague smells of the vending stalls and watering holes.

He wondered what it would have been like for him if he had stayed here, the he realised that the only reason he would have stayed here was if his family had still been alive and that was never going to be an option, so what is the point of dwelling on what might have been if it never actually happened. It only brought back unwanted memories. Memories that one would do well to forget.

This exact same though ran through the head of an other shonobi, although she was thinking why dwell on the past when you can think of the future, the future with so many new challenges. What she didn't know was that one challenge in particular would have to be confronted rather sooner that she had hoped… Now what to wear, this challenge faced her every day but it always seemed to hit her smack in the face a little too early in the morning! (Ha you though it was Sasuke well not yet LATER)

She didn't have much to choose from (she wasn't like her friend Ino who could fill a whole house with her clothes) she had just enough so that she would never have to wear a dirty item if she didn't want to. This Sakura was clean but preferred a sparse living space as apposed to Ino again who lived in a mansion the size of three normal houses put together and had so much crud that she so obviously didn't need, but being Ino she just had to have the best of everything and at leased three of it.

So in the end Sakura went for a black vest with a tight fitting blue jacket, sleeveless of course it was too hot in Konoha for anything else and she found some loose fitting black linen trousers. She had gotten over her red faze, looking back on it had been so childish to think that he would have noticed her if she wore bright colours, not that she cared anymore she didn't love him, she didn't want him and she most certainly didn't need him, now SHE had power and SHE was strong.

Sometimes she almost felt like thanking him and then she thought that if she did that she would be admitting that she had had help oh yeh and she would have to find him, and damm that guy he knew how to desert, who knew where he was right now huh well not her.

But someone else did…


	2. Secrets and relationships

According to the laws of copyright and stuff I don't own Naruto (I had to do an ICT project on it, it sucked) enjoy.

Hinata wandered round the corner, she thought maybe she would go and see if Naruto was at Ichiraku ramen. Over the years after Sasuke's disappearance he had spent more and more time at the restaurant and with her, drowning his sorrows in a big boal of noodles, she could think of better ways to drown sorrows but she would never tell Naruto, he woudnt get it everyone knew he hadn't grown up in the slightest. He was 18 and still thought that Kakashi's books where completely innocent (HA fool) but that was why she loved him and she would always be there for him when he needed her. He was strong but sweetly innocent. She continued to think about Naruto until she saw something that made her blood curdle, him he was back!!

He hadn't seen her had he, she fervently hoped not. What was she supposed to do should she tell him or should she run away and erase the encounter from her mind. She decided the latter (of course)

Naruto was sitting under the gaudy banner of Ichiraku's ramen slurping on his 3rd bowl of beef ramen, that was his 3rd bowl that hour so about his 12th in the day (there would be many more to follow,) when he saw Hinata running up the road towards him. He could see there was something wrong but for the life of him he couldn't tell what, he was sure she would tell him if it was important because she was his girlfriend, normally she was too good natured to burden him with all that stuff (mainly girly stuff) so he had gotten used to her just sitting and listening to his troubles and keeping hers locked away.

When she ran up to the stall he could see she was out of breath so he invited her to sit with him and have some ramen, because ramen ruled and could solve anything even a stitch. But she politly declined and said she had "I just wanted to check on you Naruto-kun and I will be going now" he didn't realy think anything of it because she was always checking up on him "just to see if he was ok". Some people would call that clingy but he didn't mind it took his thoughts off Sasuke and anything that did that was fine by him.

He had been thinking less and less about Sasuke lately. That was most likely down to Sakura who had become the best friend he could have had, she had long gotten past her 'crush' on Sasuke and now insisted that it was just a 'faze' and trained with him everyday sometimes shocking him with her new found strength and fashion sense. (She had tried to get him out of orange, but he insisted it went with his eyes and Hinata said she liked it) then she had told him that "that was the gayest thing she had ever heard" and proceeded in giving him a beating (yes she had continued her training with Tsunade-sama) that she 'said' was good for him, he thought it just hurt!!! So overall he was very grateful to Sakura (well most of the time, when she wasn't hitting him). It was also a well-known fat that he had gotten over his crush on her; she would not have trained with him if he still liked her.

It had been a weird day when he simultaneously gotten over Sakura and discovered his feelings for Hinata. It was about 4 years after Sasuke had deserted and he had been minding his own business eating his glorious ramen when he saw some random guy walk up to Sakura and start obviously flirting with her. He hadn't known what to feel first, but when he didn't feel jealousy or hate for the poor unfortunate man only concern for her well being he decided that he only thought of Sakura as a good friend nothing more.

But when he saw someone hitting on Hinata he felt something for the Hyuuga heiress that her never thought he would feel for her he felt jelousy and he wanted to make the young man stop talking to her. He could see that she was ditressed and he wanted to help, so being Naruto he ran up to the couple and shouted at the top of his voice that "SHE IS NOT INTRESTED". The teen turned to face Naruto and saw red chakra swirling round the loud mothed guy he gulped and ran, he for one was not going to mess with that crazy ninja.

That was the day that Hinata finally had the courage to tell Naruto her feelings and was ecstatic when he found himself reciprocating them.

So he had both Sakura and Hinata they made the best rock he could have hoped for. So sometimes he hoped that Sasuke wouldn't come back because then that their old wounds would open again.

Mostly he was worried that Sakura, who was now so strong would she crumble if he came back or she would be so angry that she might take it out in him (There is our Naruto only thinking about the next time he might get hit by Sakura.)

After his long trip down memory lane he dragged him self away from the comfort of his noodles to go and find Sakura maybe she knew what was wrong with Hinata and maybe she would train with him today, if she wasn't to busy with her students.

He strolled down the street that led to the training grounds hoping to catch Sakura before she went for lunch.

What Naruto didn't see was a pair of dark eyes following him down the street. "Hmm" thought Sasuke "he's grown, I hope his little lap dog didn't tell him she saw me, hn come to think of it she probably though I didn't see her anyway, fool, Uchias' see everything" he closed his eyes "maybe now he will be strong enough to beat me"


	3. Sworn off Men

Again I don't own Naruto, dagnam it, but that ant goanna stop me from writing a load of mush a bout it!! He he he. ENJIOY i wont be updating this qickly regularly ,but i had an easy revision day,but i will try

**Boldinners!**

Sakura had watched as Naruto had grown strong through her training, and now she was watching another generation of young hopefuls full fill their potential through her help and guidance.

She was sitting in the communal training ground with her sister Temari and her "best" friend Ino watching her team running laps. She saw no benefit in them doing proper training until they where ready she had started training too early and had been called weak and stupid and she would not let that happen to these children. She didn't care if all three of them were geniuses she wanted to prepare them for the stamina needed for a real mission.

Ino leaned over and whispered to Sakura how "I can see Temari staring at the lazy sod Shikamaru" Sakura was quick to reply "there is nothing wrong with Shakamaru he's just lazy you, of all people should know that he part of your team, and anyway she wont act on any feelings she had because Temari has sworn her self off men" "oo do tell"

"Fine I will, but only because she was so amazing in helping me and just to remind you, you tell anyone why I did it and you die" Ino nodded her head many times in quick succession. So Sakura told her the story.

"Temari had told me that there was only one way to get over the feeble species (or so she affectionately called them) and it was to become strong and the only way to do that was to train with her and Gaara,

You know Gaara my cousin he's a bit of a loner but he's terrifyingly strong. So I took her up on her offer and put everything I had into becoming strong to get over the afiamed Uchiha." It was seriously hard but as you know when id finished I was …" she was cut off by Ino saying "damm scary" "thanks Ino you just be glad I like you" Ino gave out a nervous laugh.

Temari turned and dragged her eyes from the cloud watching shonobi. What the hell was wrong with her, she was sure she was going crazy he was a MAN and men where off limits according to her own decree. Maybe she would make an exception just once, but she could never tell Sakura.

She heard Ino's nervous laugh "Sakura stop telling your horror stories you'll scare her" there where many times when they where children Sakura had told some of her little friends some of the stories she had made up, and they refused to hear another for months.

"Sure whatever Temari" came the slightly miffed reply from Sakura.

Then Temari saw a flash of orange and the whiff of ramen floated past her nose. "Your friend Ramen is here" "hey" said Sakura "his name is Naruto" "well," said Temari "well why is the only word I ever hear him say is RAMEN then" this cokesd a snicker from Ino.

I wonder what Naruto could possibly want around lunch time I never normally see him till at least 3 oh well he's probably lost Hinata again.

Naruto was panting when he crashed to a stop in front of Sakura and the other girls. "Have…pant… you … pant…seen…" "Hinata" they all chorused together. How on earth did they know that thought Naruto oh well it meant he had a few more seconds to catch his breath.

We know Naruto because that is all you ever want said Ino "whatever, Sakura will you train with me today plllleeeease".

"Yen sure" said Sakura just let me finish up hear first." "Thanks so ill see you in the clearing in about an hour or so" "Urm" said Sakura better make it 2, I got to have lunch so after I've had lunch ill come, ok" "ok then cya" said Naruto.

Boy is that guy eager to train thought Ino I just prefer shopping sooo much better and more profitable, I mean why get sweaty when you can go to a nice air condisioned shopping centre and buy stuff.

Sakura said goodbye to her sister and best friend and started to stroll down the main street to find some food, anything, BUT ramen she thought I don't think I can stand another ramen filled day.

For 2 days straight last week Naruto had only brought ramen to there all day training so that was what she had to eat. Just the thought made her cringe.

He saw her exit the training grounds and head towards the vending stalls. He was glad to see that she was still eating well.

**Well that was a weird thought**

Who the…

**I'm you fool,**

Hey how dare you talk to me like that you insolent little…

**You**

What…

**You should have said you because I am you, your conscience if you will.**

Bugger off I don't need a conscience not now especially so LEAVE now

**No, but I will shut up and just watch you go down, because we all know that will be fun**

We who is we

**The collective fool, aurevoir cya dobe.**

Ok that was weird, never again thought the cold Sasuke. (So the normal one)

So she has changed a lot, she is taller and thinner and by the looks of it stronger. I guess she has been training with the Hokage, that wouldn't surprise me in the slightest.

Hn, we shall have see about that. There isn't a woman in the land I can't break least of this one, who harboured feelings for me in the past. This will be almost as fun as killing Itachi and Orochimaru (sorry if that is spelt wrong) put together. At least she doesn't wear red anymore. (Thought the emo!! He he he)

Get ready Sakura because I'm back and nothing can stop me from winning everything even you…


	4. Inner struggles

As you know I don't own Naruto and never will (damm it)

What am I going to do? I just ran away from Naruto. He will be worried he will think I am ill or something and come and find me, then I'll get scared and tell him and he'll get mad that I didn't tell him earlier and then he'll leave me. Oh what am I going to do?

Hinata had run for as ages far from anyone who could see she was hiding something. She could not let them know she had seen Sasuke that was not an option, that was not even worth thinking about. No now not ever.

Hopefully he would leave…

…hopefully…

…No one would see him

**What's with you, he is Sasuke Uchia he does what he wants when he wants and he would trample us if we got in his way**

But I have to do something, I have to stop him from hurting Naruto and… Sakura… Oh my gosh SAKURA… he's going to flatten her… he'll…

…**He'll brake her, but as I said we cant stop him he is to strong and too powerful**

I don't care I cant let him near them………I just cant!!!

**I wont let you, you know I have the power, I am you and you are me, we are one so I can do it and I will**

No you wont I will help Naruto and Sakura and everyone, they need me to warn them. I am there only hope!!!

I WILL WARN THEM!!! So there, now leave me alone, leave me NOW!

'………'

HA

Hinata had decided she would return the Konoha and help her friends.

She had grown up in the years since Sasuke's' departure. She had lost her stutter and she had been filled with confidence when Naruto had asked her out. Although she would never be as strong as Sakura.

She often marvelled at Sakura's strength and resolve, she knew that she could never have been as strong of it had been Naruto that rejected her and left her on a cold lonely park bench. She would have broken down. Sakura had cried sure but after only a week she came out from isolation and smiled. She actually SMILED. Hinata remembered her saying "Hey geeze it looks like someone died" Hinata was speechless "oh come on Hinata I have to keep on living… it is what Sasuke would have wanted" Hinata didn't have the heart to tell her that Sasuke probably didn't care. So she just smiled and said, " yes I'm sure he would".

But Sakura's sister wasn't quite so supportive. Temari had always held the view that men where useless so she had taken her sister aside one day (after many years of watching her 'happy' smile) when Sakura was about 16 and told her to "buck up you little prat, I cant take watching you slowly tear your self apart! You're my little sister damm it so I will fix it for you, I will fix you. Your cousin Gaara is coming from Suna he will help me train you, and you will become strong and when that git returns you can bugger off and leave him standing in your wake"

"But what if I don't want to"

"I don't care I wont have you hurt again".

"Not everyone is a man hating old lady, so just leave me alone"

"You now I won't do that … and I am not an old lady I have just had bad luck with men and I just want to help you, I made mistakes that I don't what you to make."

That made Hinata wish her and her sister were closer. There was a terrible rivalry between her and her sister that often caused her sleepless nights. She mused on that fact as she ran back to where she had left Naruto only to find he had already left, why did he ALWAYS have to disappear when she wanted to talk to him, and the place she normally found him in was empty UURG dam that fox.

So she decided to go to the training grounds that was his next favourite place, but as she ran round the corner at breakneck speed she flung her self into the back of………

Sasuke found himself unable to drag his eyes from the new and improved Sakura she was a woman now and a worthy opponent. Unlike the weak girl he had left behind, the girl that had cried over him and begged him to stay, this woman would be his he would win her with or without her approval. He had gotten used to getting his kicks when and where he wanted them, mostly this consisted of torturing innocent people mainly the poor young women who followed him around. Well what else where the there for! He remembered one incident when he had found some crazy girl going through his trash. He had taken lot of enjoyment in burning every piece of his trash in front of her ripping every piece into pieces first. It was so easy sometimes.

He began to think of ways of getting at Sakura when he felt something ram into his back. Firstly he was shocked that anyone would have that audacity to run into HIM and secondly because normal people didn't get within 10 feet of him. Like earlier with that stupid Hyuuga, wait it was HER that clumsy fool that was always following Naruto around. SHE had run into HIM how could this happen

**Obviously you where to engrossed in SAKURA to notice, this is a serious character flaw man!!!**

Shut it you make me feel like Im going mad

**Maybe you are**

No just buzz off

**BBBZZZZbbbbbzzzzz…….**

………_. Oh my go…._

What do you want fly

………_.sas….ke…. i…i…i…… am here to te……ll……you ttttoo… leave……Sakura …._

Sakura what… flee

……_alllone!!_

Ha you couldn't make me do anything you poor deluded child, no wonder Naruto never noticed you!

……_hhhee did… hhhee …llloves ME_

Ha, im going now so you can either move or be moved girl, get it, im serius now go befor I decide to dispose of you NOW

_Ssakura help me!!!!!!! SAKURA HELP ME!!!!..._

Ooh cliff hanger (they all where weren't they duhhh stupid Lizzie)please review coz I need some more ideas!!!! Although I like to think I am a fountain of knowlage even fountains can dry up!!!!!!

Bye bye

xxx


	5. Old memories

Sorry the ending to the last chapter was a little bad I did it at like 11 o'clock at night sorry hope this one is better

.\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\.

Recap:

Ha, I'm going now so you can either move or be moved girl, get it, I'm serious now go before I decide to dispose of you NOW

SAKURA HELP ME!!!!...

.\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\.

Hinata cowered beneath Sasuke's towering height.

Sasuke lifted the defenceless Hinata up and slammed her into the wall behind her. "I told you to GO! Or I would dispose of you, are you deaf or something or are your tiny flea ears just to small to hear!!! Or is your tiny flea brain to small to comprehend what I am saying you little insect."

"_Sa…sa….ss…sak……"_

"What's with the stammering girl" (I would have though she would have gotten over that annoying little habit by now. Well I guess not)

"_Saaak….saaak"_

"What are you trying to say?"

"_**Sakura"**_

"Yes I know she is your little friend but she's not here is she" sneered Sasuke

"Well that's not quiet right sir" said a very pissed off Sakura from behind the young man that had her friend pinned against a wall. And when Sakura was involved you did not want to pin her friends to walls unless you wished to end up under that certain wall shortly after!

" I would put her down if I was you sir" Sakura said again in a sickly sweet voice

"I don't think so Sakura" came the ruff reply"

What, thought Sakura, how dare he ignore me when I am being polite. Damm most people don't even get polite!! He is going down big time. So she replied.

"I don't think you understand that no one hurts my friends, but ill give you one more chance because you're new around here"

"Ha NEW I don't think so" said Sasuke turning. His hair whipped in to his face hiding it for a second "I was born in this excuse for a town, and I have come to claim what is mine" Then his hair was blown back out of his face revealing his handsome features to the pink shonobi in from of him.

"Hello Sakura and how is my favourite cherry blossom."

Sakura started at the figure revealed in front of her. She closed her eyes and opened them 6 years ago in that cold windy night when he had left .She saw his face covered for a moment with this midnight blue hair and his eyes pools of black void of everything, she felt her old pain surge up and the wind wiped his hair from his face and he was gone.

She opened her eyes to reveal him smiling 6 years later, taller, older and she realised his hair was longer, now shoulder length and sleek, shining in the summer sun. But those eyes. Those eyes where the same, black pools shinning like his hair, shining like they had that night, and reflected in those eyes where small drops of emerald green. Her own eyes, her eyes that where now so similar to his, eyes that betrayed nothing, but knew everything, eyes that knew how to hurt people and how to reject people. Inside she cried out. SHE WAS JUST LIKE HIM, how was this possible, she had become who she was to stop his rule over her, and really she had become what she most hated, she had become him!

He smiled when he saw the shock in her jade eyes; any kind of painful expression caused by him gave him immense pleasure. He loved the feeling that he could control what people thought. It had all started that night 6 years ago when he had drawn her to him only to leave her. The expression on her face that evening had pleased him vastly. He had only ever felt guilty once when he saw that he had driven her to train with Gaara, he hated that guy and anyone who had train with him had is complete sympathy. But the fact that he had motivated her to become strong pleased him. It reminded him of him and Itachi.

He laughed when he realised that she was becoming like him.

That was what had caused the pained expression. He hadn't expected that.

**Well why not, she does hate you for what you did to her, I would hate to become the person I despised… oh no wait we all ready are!!**

I am not Itachi I did not kill my entire family

**Not but you did kill a member of your family which is almost the same**

Shut up idiot, I was enjoying the moment until you ruined it now GO

Sasuke was jerked out of his conversation when he heard his own statement mirrored by another

"GO"

"Leave now and never come back"

"Oh come on now is that the way to treat an old friend" replied Sasuke

"You have not been my friend EVER NOW GO, LEAVE US AND DON'T EVR SHOW YOUR FACE HERE EVER AGIN, your hear me scum" shouted Sakura to Sasuke

"Come on Sakura just because you found out you are like me doesn't mean you have to ask me to leave, now is it!"

Sakura stopped .How could he know that, could he read her that easily, was she really turning in to him?

"Shut up Sasuke and leave before Naruto gets hear or you won't have a chance to walk out of here, you will be carried" threatened Sakura.

'Well I'm glad Naruto is so strong, but I'm more interested in weather you are strong or not Sakura, I always like to see how my little experiments work out"

Sasuke smiled at her incredulous face.

No, No he couldn't he couldn't have manipulated her that easily thought Sakura desperately.

"NO, NO, NOOOOO"

"Yes Sakura I got you, you did exactly what I wanted you to do"

She would never know that that wasn't his plan and that he way playing her for a fool for his enjoyment.

"NO Sasuke you did not you did not use me as an experiment and you never will" shouted Sakura

"Oh really" said Sasuke stepping closer to her "really" he wisped as he stepped directly in front of her "really"

"Yes" whispered Sakura "you don't own my mind so back off jerk Ok"

"No not ok, I created the new you so therefore I own the new you"

"NO, NO YOU DON'T"

"Oh yes I do" wisped Sasuke and grabbed the back of her head and pulled her towards him "oh yes I do little Sakura" and her thrust his lips on hers roughly and took the one last thing that that he thought should be his.

Sakura's eyes widened and she………

.\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\.

Dundundnun what will happen he he he not telling I have to think it up first!!!

Sorry she wasn't very strong at the end, but she will be in the next chapter, Sasuke but whipping coming up!!! and some more naruhina too and Shikamaru and Temari possibly!!!!

Bye bye

Have a nice day!!!


	6. Punch

So very sorry this is so late I have been celebrating the end of my gcse's woohoo

So here it is what will Sakura do…I have finally decided

Again I dont own naruto

"Oh yes I do" wisped Sasuke and grabbed the back of her head and pulled her towards him "oh yes I do little Sakura" and her thrust his lips on hers roughly and took the one last thing that that he thought should be his.

Sakura's eyes widened and she………

…………Felt a feeling rising in the pit of her stomach, she remembered this feeling, she had felt this feeling so many times since Sasuke had left. She had hated this feeling.

The need for another. Wanting to be near them and with them.

But now she thrived off that feeling.

Like she had so many times before. In the years he had been away many people had started to look at her in a different way, she had felt good, they wanted her and she didn't need them, she could use them as she wanted, that feeling of control had helped lift her up and given her the strength she needed to face Sasuke.

The strength that she would use to beat him at his own game, the strength that would make her better than him and worthy to be called strong.

She fully opened her bright green eyes and if Sasuke had looked down at that moment he would have seen a steely determination not unlike his own that could ultimately mean his defeat, but he was enjoying him self too much. He had her he thought. He had her.

He thought he had successfully broken her, he thought he had won.

**Think again wonder boy, this woman is no longer that snivelling violet she could take you down I warn you!**

_Stay away from me weirdo and stop interrupting my thoughts its my head I can think what I want, so go away or else_

**Or else what you'll hurt me. You cant hurt me without hurting yourself clever clogs, just you wait and don't ever say I didn't warn you, when your day comes I'll be waiting to say I told you so big man.**

_Stop with the cryptic remarks dufas. _But Sasuke had to admit he was a little shaken by his inner self's remarks they hit to close to home for his liking.

,………………………………………………………………………………….,

Sakura looked up into his cold eyes and smirked he was so far away he probably wouldn't have noticed if she had punched him in the face.

Hey wait she thought. That was a good idea.

**Blood, blood, blood.** Came the over enthusiastic remark from inside her head

_Urm I don't think so not on my clothes_ said rational Sakura

**Ooh why not he's a chauvinist pig and I want to taste his blood,**

_No he has to learn,_

**Cant he learn by being punched in the face a few times!!!! Hu hu pleeaasssssse,**

_Ok well maybe just one punch, it would feel good to wipe that silly smile of his arrogant features,_

**YESSSSSSSSSSSS,**

_Now go and don't try anything missy!!!!_

**Fine I'll just watch from in hear, the best view in the house!!**

Sakura decided to ignore that last comment because it disturbed her a little thinking of a minny her sitting inside her head watching her hit Sasuke. Instead she thought wear would be the best place to hit him. On the nose maybe? Or on the chin? Or even in the mouth that would feel good. Teach him not to stick it wear it didn't belong!!. Not everyone wanted him to suck their face off, especially not the new Sakura. Maybe the old Sakura, but that Sakura has left with the old Sasuke and she want expected back any time soon.

Sakura balled up her fist and she saw Hinata flinch when an orange blur steamed round the corner.

Naruto had waited and waited in the forest clearing, it wasn't like Sakura to be late she was always there before him and sat on a log toting when he finally showed up. But today he had left almost on time and she when he reached to forest she wasn't there. He waited for what seemed like forever then he finally decided to go and find her.

Maybe she was still eating, Naruto thought, he didn't mind if she was eating because that was a fun thing to do and he could sympathise with anyone who lost track of time while eating, but as he rounded the corner he saw something that made his blood run cold, a tall black figure with a smaller black figure with a shock of pink hair.

Sakura… how…what…why…who…

To who was answed faster than he expected when he saw the logo on the mans shirt…that logo, he hadn't seen that logo in 6 years and he most certainly dint want to see it anywhere near Sakura, he never wanted to see that man again, but yet hear he was holding on to Sakura.

He also heard Hinata's gasp and shot a fierce look at Sakura. He saw her raise her fist and swing it. It collided heavily with the young Uchica's face and it seemed to jerk him out of his dream. Naruto could see him staring at Sakura and even he had to admit that he was scared, that look could melt the polar ice caps in one go, or burn down a whole city in a glace that was a look so purely full of hatred emanating from those cold eyes, but what truly scared him was the look of equal intensity from the girl with the hair as pink as a rose and eyes that where as sharp as roses thorns.

………….

Well I hope you liked it again sorry for the lateness!!!


	7. ShowDown or is it Throw Down

Here comes the punch!!!!! I dont own naruto DAMM ITI hope this goes well!

……………………………

He also heard Hinata's gasp and shot a fierce look at Sakura. He saw her raise her fist and swing it. It collided heavily with the young Uchica's face and it seemed to jerk him out of his dream. Naruto could see him staring at Sakura and even he had to admit that he was scared, that look could melt the polar ice caps in one go, or burn down a whole city in a glace that was a look so purely full of hatred emanating from those cold eyes, but what truly scared him was the look of equal intensity from the girl with the hair as pink as a rose and eyes that where as sharp as roses thorns.

………………………………..

Sasuke's eyes flew open.

He felt a sharp pain in his mouth and the metallic taste of blood, what blood, how was that possible. No I couldn't be.

Then his eyes registered what his mind had been processing. She had hit him; she had punched him in the mouth. HOW DARE SHE. No one hit Sasuke Uchiha and got away with it. She would pa……

SMACK………"AAAHHHHH………WHAT THE HELL YOU LITTLE BIT……"

"Oh no Sasuke I would'nt say that. There are many many people right here that would quiet happily fight you to keep me from coming to any harm. So I would be a little careful sunshine.

Oh and if you where wondering how I learned to punch like that I would ask my darling sissy and cousin!!"

"So my little Sakura has become strong, awww how sweet. I don't care if you where trained by the first hokage it makes no difference to how I will beat you!"

"**Uhum I think she was trained by the current hokage."**

"What ever I can still beat the stuffing out of her"

"**Now now down boy"**

"Shut up fool and leave the fighting to me, there was a reason I was put in charge not you. So just watch and learn. When I'm finished she will be begging for me to take her back again

"**I'm wondering weather I should point out that you never loved her in the first place, so technically you cant take her back!**

**Oh and do try not to get your sorry ass kick by a girl I don't think I could live with the shame ok."**

"Why don't you go annoy someone else for a while dobe, I'm busy."

Sakura watched as Sasuke had one of his inner fights. She had made peace with her inner long ago and was better for it. (Her inner had been extremely pleased to hear that Sakura was finally going to get some back bone, so she had agreed to watch and keep to the bench.)

"Awww Sasuke's having a little inner struggle" came the taunt from Sakura

"Why don't we just knock that waste of space down now?" said Temari from behind Naruto

"Oh so you finally showed up sis"

"Yup I heard that Sasuke was back in town and had to come and see the unavoidable showdown."

"_Any where there is violence Temari is there"_ came the drawled remark from Shikamaru next to her.

"So kind of you to notice cloud boy"

"_Not at all my dear"_ came the gracious reply.

"See sis Shikamaru does have some manners" Sakura shot from across the street.

"What I didn't… well I meant…it's just that."

"I can't believe you think I have no manners, a blow like this just when I was starting to like you"

"What" said Temari blushing wildly "you like me"?

"Well duhh why else would I cloud gaze right under your nose!"

"Oh…well…"stumbled Temari "Hey Sakura shouldn't you be hitting the ice cube right about now"

"Oh but I didn't want to interrupt your moment"

"Whatever I don't care just punch him or kick him, just inflict pain on him in some way"

Shikamaru sighed "what a troublesome woman" then he thought to him self. Of all the women he could have fallen for it had to be this one didn't it, the only one that hated man with a passion and the only way she could think of solving problems was to incapacitate the opponent!

"Nice to see that Temari faces up to her problems" snickered Naruto. Hinata giggled "Now isn't the time to get her on your bad side Naruto-Kun"

"I'm glad to see you have recoverd Hinata-Chan," said Naruto trying to change the subject.

"Thank you Naruto" said Hinata shyly blushing furiously. Alright he's in a better mood I should tell him that I saw Sasuke earlier, but I cant tell him that he held me against a wall because Naruto –Kun would never forgive him ok so I'll tell him now.

"**Well go on then, he can't read your mind you have to say something."**

"Ok sorry I'll do it now!!"

"There is just one more thing I want to tell you. Well you know earlier when……"

SMACK

Now that really made Sasuke wake up she had hit him, he was sure of it and she had hit him twice. That was twice more than any other girl had managed. And probably once more than most men.

"Oh so you have finally woken up, how sweet"

"OH no you don't know one calls me sweet."

Sakura looked up into his eyes they were dark pools swirling into abyss. He was angry and she knew it. She liked the fact that she could make him angry. It felt to her like she had some power over him. It made her feel strong.

Sasuke looked down and met those sea green eyes. They were sparkling with enjoyment. He realised that his pain was the cause of her happiness. She had definitely changed and that annoyed him. It made him very angry.

"I don't care how many people you have hear that are willing to fight with you. I will win because there is no possible way that I can loose. And do you know why that is. It is because you loved me, and love can never really die, bad luck little cherry blossom"

"In case you hadn't noticed I don't love you anymore Sasuke" said Sakura balling up her fist ' I haven't loved you for 5 years, so just get over me baka".

"Get over you pft, you I don't think so, it's definitely the other way round you have to stop talking about me all the time. JUST GET OVER ME."

"Awww such a shame. I could have made you great if you had stood along side me, but now I guess I'll have to find someone else."

"You do that" and she forced her fist forward, but this time he was ready. He caught it a few inches away from his face.

"No you don't" Sasuke pushed her hand back towards her twisting her hand away from him, turning it round so as to cause her to gasp. Then he pushed back. Sakura was trust backwards into Hinata.

Hinata caught her friend as she crumpled backwards.

Sakura shrugged Hinata off and started toward Sasuke with fire in her eyes, but she was blocked by an orange blur with a mop of blond hair.

"Sakura just stay down. Leave this prat to me. He can't come back and not face me."

"Naruto don't, leave him to me."

"No I wont. He hurt you and now he has to pay, so just stay down OK, I have been waiting just as log as you, so give me a chance and I win."

,………………………………..,

**So I hope you liked this chapter, there wasn't much violence between Sassaku so maybe I'll put dome more in later. Do you think I should put more in I will if you want and do you think I should introduce Neji because I was thinking about it, maybe Sakura could have had a relationship with him during the 6 ears? Tell me what you think bout that one!!**

**Bye bye**

**xxx**


	8. 18 going on 12

**Don't own Naruto blah blah blah**

………………………

"Naruto don't, leave him to me."

"No I wont. He hurt you and now he has to pay, so just stay down OK, I have been waiting just as log as you, so give me a chance and I'll win."

…………………………….

NO Naruto he's mine plea…….

Crash

Sasuke saw her walking towards him, then he blinked and she disappeared. He looked down and saw her sprawled on the floor.

"What the hell" said Sasuke

Naruto looked down at Sakura. Her eyes where closed and she looked so serene. She looked like the old Sakura with out all her layers and barriers. She looked like she did before Sasuke had hurt her.

But her eyelids flickered. When her green orbs broke through her expression didn't change. She still looked serene, serene, but confused.

"Sasuke-Kun when did you get back. Nobody told me you came back"

Everyone's eyes widened.

"Oh Sasuke when did you get that cut on your face"

Sasuke blanched.

"wha…"gaped Naruto "She's different"

"Well duh I think we got that" said Ino

"She has lost her memory obviously. It must have happened when she fell, she must have hit her head too."

"What…she has lost her memory," exclaimed Temari. "Oh and she didn't fall Shikamaru she was pushed"

"Hey sis its ok I'm fine I haven't lost my memory"

"How old are you," said Sasuke.

"Hey what makes you think its ok for you to talk to her teme, you did this to her."

"Hey Naruto I'm fine, look I'm 12 years old and I have just graduated from the academy, happy now.

"No I'm not bloody happy"

"sis don't swear"

"I will if I want to Sakura."

"Urm Sakura your 18 and…"Hinata trailed off at the look of pure shock on Sakura's face.

"Well Saki you haven't been in the academy for 6 years…"continued Ino, but she couldn't continue because Sakura looked so confused and sad.

"You are an Anbu level ninja" Shikamaru finished "You haven't been 12 for a long time now."

Sakura looked up with tears in her eyes for the first time in 6 years.

"And the cut on that teme's face was made by you." Said Naruto." You guys where fighting when he pushed you down and you hit your head on the stone…. I'm so sorry Saki"

As realisation dawned on Sakura face she felt her insides melt. Her heart thumped harder and harder threatening to break through her chest. Her eyes stung and filled with more tears and her hand started to shake.

Her voice broke through shaking and cracked.

"So…so…I have lost 6 years of my life…how could you do this to me Sasuke-kun"

"Stop crying you little girl you hate me so stop with the honorific got it. I left you hear to kill my brother and I did it now I have come back to reclaim my place in this worthless little town."

"How dare you speak to Sakura like that you idiot you're the one who erased the Sakura we all know. And that was the Sakura I respected and now she's gone there is nothing stopping me from fighting you here and now."

"Fine Dobe fight me if you want to but it wont bring her back."

"Oh I know that, but it will make me feel a hell of a lot better."

"Naruto don't get yourself hurt ok," whispered Hinata.

"Don't worry Hinata he wont even be able to scratch my head band!" as Naruto said this he readied him self into a fighting stance.

Shikamaru had to hold back Temari and drag a whimpering Sakura back. "Don't push your luck Temari he doesn't have inhibitions about hitting girls, just stay here and hold Sakura.

"He is most certainly right 'sis' mocked Sasuke leave us to fight little girl." He turned back to Naruto "Come get me fox boy yelled Sasuke. I will just beat you like last time!" and with that they charged.

Blue light flew against red, they met in the middle and the chakra combined and exploded flinging both Ninja backwards.

Sasuke landed on his feet, as did Naruto. They readied them selves for the second strike when they heard a small scream.

"STOP"… "Stop fighting please stop fighting I don't think I could take you two fighting over me I'm not worth it. I just want to go home. I want my mother.

'HA" LAUGHED Sasuke she wants her ka-san how sweet. Guessing by your age I'd say that you live on your own now princess… or maybe just maybe your parents aren't around anymore!!"

"What no that cant be true…no it can't… it cant…nooo" Sakura started to shake wildly "no no no"

"look what you did teme, now she thinks her parents are dead. Someone has to take her to Tsunade"

"I'll take her Naruto"

"I'll go to just in case this teme try's anything"

"Oh don't you worry I'm quite content fighting Konoha's little nine tails for the moment. Tell me if she dies"

**Now that wasn't a nice thing to say now was it!**

What when did you get here?

**When you stared to get idiotic, what did she ever do to you huhhh, or is it that you are in denial maybe you really like her but you can't cope with that huuuhhhhh.**

Bugger off I never ordered a shrink got it!!

**Whatever you like her. I have decided, and since I'm you it must be true!!**

Your crazy and your logic sucks. Now leave me to fight Naruto.

**Nope you have to stop fighting every one you meet or you will have no friends**

Do I look like I care if I have friends or not so leave me alone? Go bugger off.

**Whatever, but you are definitely in denial! Just accept it.**

No I wont because it's not true. Now I have a fight to continue.

**Oh about that I think you have a new spectator**

What…

**You remember a certain white haired shonobi**

Dimmitt Kakashi!!!

…………………………………………………..

**Hope you like the twist he he he he don't worry it will all get sorted out somehow!! Eventually maybe!! Not quite sure how yet tho, but I will I have 2 weeks in France for that!!**

**So that means no updates for 2 weeks sorry. Although there is an Internet connection somewhere ill see if I can find it!**


	9. I promise you

I'm so sorry I haven't updated for sooo long I just had mountains of holiday work and enrolling in a new school and all that jazz and I sort of ran out of ideas, but hopefully I'll have a brain wave or something!

Oh and to slavetothekeyboard- I know she not really her sister but i made that bit up I needed Sakura to have family that weren't parents because then they can be protective of her! Sorry if I am confusing you!!!!!!

**Inners/**_outer person_

…………………

**Recap**

…………………

**Oh about that I think you have a new spectator**

What…

**You remember a certain white haired shonobi**

Dimmitt Kakashi!!!

………………………….

"Kakashi-sensei look what Sasuke Teme did!!!!,… he erased Sakura"

"Yeh she cant remember 6 bloody years of her life!!!! She thinks she's flipping 12 years old again." Shouted Temari

Kakashi smiled, he really has grown, it wired when he's been away for so long I still sort of think of his as 12 years old, I guess he's a little bigger now and by the look of it just as tough and just as much of an ass hole.

"Oh really Naruto… you seem to have made quite a comeback Sasuke. Would you like to comment on that before I let these lovely people tear you limb from limb"?

"Hn,……I dot need to explain my self to you old man, you haven't been my superior for years, if you ever were to begin with. Anyway I think what happened is pretty self-explanatory, she hit her head and lost her memory. Its not like I purposely smacked the memory out of her! and why would I care if I did she's just some girl"

**Liar, she mean so much more than that and you know it, no use denying it dude you will come to terms eventually you know it.**

_Shut up fool I don't like her got it_

**Whatever, but doesn't it make you feel the tiniest bit bad at all that you erased like half of her life.**

_Nope, bugger off._

"Yeh well he could have done it on purpose since he was the teme that caused her to hit her head. So its his fault"

"Yeh what Naruto said…? He attacked her so she hit him quite rightly by the way, then he slammed her into Hinata and she hit her head on the wall behind……. He's lucky she didn't crack her head open. Then I'dve….

"You'd what, wrinkle up your nose and snort at me Ino-pig,…… oh or does no one call you that anymore more" Sasuke laughed at his own joke, well know one else would, he had the feeling his fan club may have disbanded. 

"Oh no you did not just call Ino a pig"

Sasuke was shocked to hear Shikamaru defend Ino.

**I knew it they had a thing going on**

_Shut up know it all._

"Glad to see you finally got some balls Shikamaru,…… awww sticking up for your little pig faced girlfriend."

"Sasuke you really don't want to piss everyone off as soon as you get here, I really am seriously thinking of letting them beat you up." Said Kakashi with more than a small hint of ice to his voice.

"You really think I would let any of them touch me,… do you really think any of them could even get close enough to touch me, I beat the Akatsuki, so what makes you think you can get with in 2 inches of me!!! Huuuuuh" There was a challenging glint in his eyes.

Sakura saw this and cracked "Stop, stop fighting its horrible, just stop it, I need to get to Tsunade so I can get my memory back, because I hate this fighting and I want to know why everyone hates Sasuke and why I'm so tall" the last statement was an after thought, she really did want to know how she got so tall!!!!!

"Ok lets take these two to Tsunade she'll sort them out and get Sakura back to her older self" said Kakashi. "Oh and Sasuke I think you should follow Tsunade will want to talk to you"

"I don't think you guys get it, I'm not harmless old Sasuke anymore I could decimate this place if I so choose to, so I'm not likely to just follow you."

"Sasuke you aren't the only one who has grown in your generation, most of you friends are S-level ninja or above, so if necessary we will force you, oh and as I speak there are at least 15 of Sakura Abu friends surrounding us."

"Suck on that bitch" snarled Temari and Ino.

"Don't say that about Sasuke-kun sis, Ino."

"You really don't remember what I did to you do you Sakura do you."

"What are you talking about Sasuke-Kun"?

"On no there is no way in hell you are putting her through that again Baka, stay away from my sister or you will feel my wrath"

"Shut it pigtails. Come on Sakura I'll tell you everything, but I think we need to do it in private, we need to go somewhere were these people cant tell you anymore lies about me "

"Urm i mot sure if that such a good id…………"

"What the were the hell did they go, wear did that Baka go with my sister"

"Oh dear not good, we have no idea were they went, they could be anywhere"

"Yeh Naruto's right they could have gone anywhere in the whole world"

"Naruto Hinata calm down they cant have gone far"

"Are you kidding old man they could be anywhere Sasuke grew up in this town he know it like the back of his disgusting hand"

"Calm down Temari we will find them. It's all about working out his strategy and so foreseeing his next move"

"Its not always al about frikkin chess Shikamaru sometimes, sometimes………."

Temari never finished her sentence because for the first time in years tears were leaking form her eyes. She couldn't handle this Sakura was everything to her. Even if she portrayed a tough exterior she still had feelings and she still loved her sister more the anything in the world.

Shikamaru bend down and wrapped his arms around her. He held her while she cried and told her that everything would be alright nothing could stop them from finding Sakura, nothing at all. He pulled her closer and she buried her head into his chest.

He looked up and saw that Naruto was trying very hard to console a weeping Hinata. Hinata and Sakura had become very close over the past 6 years it must be horrible for her to feel like all that was erased. And Sakura and Naruto were as close as you could get in a team a real partnership. He could see he was holding back tears of his own.

He also saw Kakashi speaking quietly to Ino; she must be taking this extremely hard. Although Ino has grown up a lot over the last 6 years she was still Sakura's best friend. Sakura had even introduced her to her late husband. It was a whirlwind romance and only a 6-moth marriage that ended in his death on a mission to a foreign village. They wee attacked by rouge ninja and he was killed instantly she was left for dead later she found out that she had been pregnant, but the infant had been killed in the attack. It was nice to see his team member with a man again especially one as god and kind as Kakashi, as there was less chance of his getting killed and goodness knows Ino couldn't go through that again.

He looked down at Temari still in his arms.

"Don't worry Temari we will find her I promise on my love for you that we will find her and restore her to normal ad nothing will stop us."


	10. I now pronounce you man and wife

Don't own Naruto blah blah, sorry for the erratic updating I'm a lazy bum!!!

………….**Recap**…………

"Shut it pigtails. Come on Sakura I'll tell you everything, but I think we need to do it in private, we need to go somewhere were these people cant tell you anymore lies about me "

"Urm i mot sure if that such a good id…………"

……………………………………..

………**More Recap**…………………

"What the were the hell did they go, wear did that Baka go with my sister"

He looked down at Temari still in his arms.

"Don't worry Temari we will find her I promise on my love for you that we will find her and restore her to normal ad nothing will stop us."

…………….**End**………………..

"So Sakura you wanna know what happened in the 6years you have miss placed"

"Yeh I guess, but I sort of got the impression you left or something like that"

"Well yes I did, but I had a very good reason"

"You don't have to speak to me like a child apparently I'm not one anymore"

"Hn your funny I don't know why I dint notice that before"

"Because before you saw me as some stupid idiot"

"Ouch that hurt, but I guess I deserved that"

"I know you don't really like me Sasuke –Kun I can tell when you are pretending"

…

**Sprung**

_Shut up_

**She's not as stupid as you thought she's not as gullible either, I can see the cogs turning in her head she trying to figure you out. **

_Well she won't. _

**How can you be sure?**

_Because she was blinded my her love for me at that age, she wont question a single word I say._

**And what are you going to do with a 12-year-old girl, take over the world one fan girl at a time!**

_Actually she's 18 and I can us her to full fill the reason I came back to Konoha you know that, if you really are me._

**Yeh I know, but I was just hoping the plan might have changed; she isn't going to be happy about this when she regains her memory. Don't you think you could get a more docile girl, you know one that couldn't potentially kill you.**

_I don't want another girl I want her._

**Pink hair come on do you really want to take that chance.**

_Yes, yes I do. I make the choice since I am in control of the body and everything attached to it!!_

**Whatever don't say I dint warn you**

_Don't worry she wont be able to resist._

**Hn…**

…

"So Sakura I'll tell you why I left."

"I know why you left Sasuke –Kun you had to have your revenge on Itachi and I'm guessing that you did that, but why did it take you 6 years."

…

**Clever little bugger isn't she**

…

"Your right it didn't take me 6 years to kill Itachi…I'm really sorry Sakura I didn't want to have to tell you this but I left this village in a bit of a bad way I made a couple of enemies and hurt a lot of people, but I made up for that by also killing Orochimaru." Sasuke smiled a dazzling smile.

…

**That wont work prat.**

…

Sakura was about to argue but then he smiled and all she could mange was a small.

"Oh"

…

_Ha suck on that. Now time for the tears._

**I can't believe you would go to these lengths to…erg its just nasty.**

_I don't care what you say she's hot even if she thinks she's 12. You would be jumping up and down if she was 18 I know you would._

**Whatever **

…

"I'm so sorry sakura I can see that you are really disappointed with me and that…. well that just makes me so sad"

"Oh no Sasuke don't cry I'm not dissapioin…"

"So you forgive me"

"Yes of course

…

_Nothing like a few tear to make her feel guilty._

**You are a pathetic excuse for a man.**

_She sure doesn't think so. Now time for the home run._

…

"Sakura do you remember what I said I'd do when I has taken revenge on my pitiful brother."

"You said you would rebuild your clan"

"Well done Sakura"

"Oh my…"

…

**Is that all she can say**

…

"Yes Sakura"

"No, no way, you cant… we cant I'm only 12"

"No Sakura you are 18." Sasuke paused and bent down "Sakura Haruno will you marry me… please"

"……err…well…y…ye…yee….yes"

Sasuke heart leapt.

…

**What the hell was that?**

_A proposal idiot._

**No that jolt……Ha you do like her, I told you so, oh man you love her.**

_No way she is just a pawn _

**Ha the great Uchiha has fallen for a pink haired age retarded fool.**

_Now that's not a nice thing to say to our future wife._

**Eyyw wife that means…….**

_Babies!!!!!!!!! Ha ha ha ha ha, but don't worry she'll look after then not us!_

**Good no way am I nappy changing**

…

Sakura was standing there in some large degree of shock. Uchiha Sasuke had asked her to marry him. I guess something happened over the years I missed. Maybe we got together or something, why else would he pick me out of al the pretty girls in Konoha.

"Oh my gosh I have to tell Temari"

That jerked Sasuke out of his mental conversation.

"No"

"What, why not"

"Err we want to give her a lovely surprise don't we"

"So do we tell before or after we get married"?

"Oh definitely after"

…

**Then there's no chance she can get her memory back till after we've married her and then she's stuck with us.**

…

"Oh ok Sasuke-kun, I'll do whatever you think is right"

"Of course you will my darling"

…

**EWWWWWYYYYY**

_Ha ha ha ha_

**No don't even think about it. Last time you got punched in the face repeatedly**

_Don't worry now she's different_

…

Sasuke bend forward and kissed Sakura Square on the lips. Sakura pulled away at first. I mean it was her first kiss and all and she didn't want to seem to forward. (Well it was the first kiss she remembered anyway, I'm sure there were quite a few she would have been happy to forget anyway) She could feel his breath and his cold chest but that didn't bother her she was kissing Sasuke-Kun and to a 12 year old fgirl that was bliss.

He could tell her mind was working furiously behind her bright green eyes. He smiled into the kiss he could see his own eyes reflected in hers. They were so large and innocent for a moment he felt a pang of guilt, but then he saw the blackness of his own eyes and that reminded him of why he was doing this. He wanted his clan back and this was the only way it was going to happen. He saw into his own future his clan's settlement re built and there were loads of small black haired and black-eyed children running from building to building. But there was no Love in that future he saw no loving couple just a marriage of convenience and at the moment that fine with him. A family didn't need love it just needed children.

"Sakura lets go to the chapel and make this official"

"What now"

"Yes now, I don't think I could wait a second longer"

"If you feel that strongly about it then we can do it whenever you want Sasuke-Kun"

"Come on then, just hold on and ill get us there in a flash"

In a flash of dust the couple appeared in the main hall of the chapel. Sasuke lead his bride to the desk and quietly suggested that the priest might want to do the ceremony now or he would suffer dearly. The man got the message and escorted the couple to the chamber were he performed the ceremony. They did not know that only a couple of meters away Sakura's friends and family were franticly searching every inch of the town. Sakura beamed at Sasuke. She was so happy that she barely noticed what she was saying; she just stared into those big pools of blackness.

"I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride"

Sakura looked up and felt his lips on hers quick and cold, but she hardly noticed she was so unbelievably happy. She walked out of the halls I a daze and hardly noticed when someone shouted her name. Next second she felt Sasuke pull her to him and shout something to someone in front of them. She shook her self out of the daze and saw Naruto, Kakashi, Shikamaru and her sister. She smiled at them and produced her ringed hand.

"Look Tem we got married"

Pronounce


End file.
